


Hey Rodney

by mckays_girl



Series: Hey Rodney [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney stares at him wide eyed and swallows hard as he notices John’s obvious erection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho thanks to lishel_fracrium for the quick beta. All mistakes are mine. Written for amireal.

“Hey Rodney,” Sheppard practically purrs as he slinks across the room.

Rodney stares at him wide eyed and swallows hard as he notices John’s obvious erection. He hears a click as the door lock engages and then feels John’s hot wet mouth on his. Rodney moans loudly as John presses up against him, hips grinding. He run his hands through the soldier’s hair as he feels lips traveling down his neck, stopping to suck on the pulse point. He’s aware of John unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before they slide off his hips along with his boxers. Then there is warm pressure on his dick, gliding up and down.

He sucks in a breath as the sensation of lips and hands assault him. It’s too much for him to take and he thrusts into John’s hand once, twice, three times. Then the glorious release as he comes in John’s hand. With a dopey, sated grin, he steps out of his pants, takes John by the hand and drags him to the bed.

“My turn,” he whispers

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7089](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7385)  



End file.
